Little things, Little gifts
by lucky7girl
Summary: How do you portrait their relationship? Is it sweet? Is it bitter? Is it both? Let's see which one I choose, shall we? Short SasuNaru drabbles for Naruto's birthday. Happy birthday, Naruto!


Disclamer: me? own Naruto? naaaahh, never gonna happen, unfortunately

A.N: drabbles for Naruto's birthday, contain Sasunaru to prove my yaoi fangirlism (HAIL YAOI! wkwkwk) ;D unbetaed

Have a read people!

* * *

***whisper**

Sasuke might be never realized that Naruto wasn't fully sleep everytime he whisper those soft "I love you" in his ear.

***beautiful**

Naruto never mentioned that instead of pretty, he preferred being called beautiful but Sasuke knew it and called him that way just to see him blushed.

***orange**

Sasuke always said that orange is such a hideous colour but he agree that it suited Naruto personality most, happy and cheerful with a hint of sadness, just perfect for his dobe.

***blue**

Naruto always knew when Sasuke was in blue because his scowl will deepen and his dark aura will spread its range but he will never waver to try enlighten Sasuke mood with his big goofy grin and his sparkling blue eyes.

***night**

Sasuke would never be honest to say that sometimes he was lonely but when he laid in their bed without Naruto, the night felt undeniably longer.

***sky**

Sometimes Naruto will turn his gaze to the sky with a happy expression on his face and a mirth on his eyes when he remember his newest prank towards Sasuke.

***star**

Sasuke is such an un-compromiser bastard sometimes yet he never object when Naruto asked him to accompany the blond do the star gazing.

***sun**

Naruto always so bright in person that sometimes Sasuke felt like faced two suns instead of just one.

***flower**

Eventhough Naruto never mentioned it, he loves to get a daisy once in a month and a blue rose in their anniversary, and though Sasuke never admits it, he loves to give it to Naruto.

***ramen**

Sasuke knew it's ridiculous but sometimes the confident raven felt jealous toward ramen because of Naruto antics to that particular food.

***sleep**

Naruto is still a messy sleeper when he sleep alone on their bed but when Sasuke was on it with him, he became really content and stay calm because Sasuke cuddled him all night long.

***ring**

Naruto never asked Sasuke to buy him ring but when Sasuke slipped that simple golden band in his ring finger, you could said that he's glowing with happiness.

***lazy**

Naruto really like laying around on the grass near the river in a clear weather and he's definitely love it when Sasuke is hanging around with him.

***ribbon**

No one ever thought they would met Uchiha Sasuke near Uzumaki Naruto's apartement with a long red silk ribbon and somewhat sexy but kinky smirk in his lips, the moans some people heard that night just...predictable.

***rain**

One reason they love to stand in the rain is because the rain hides the tears that fall, tears for the one they love or the tears for each other, they won't tell.

***back**

When one's on mission, the other will act like their own usual self but everyone may notice the different by the glances that threw toward the main gate of Konoha, waiting for the other to walk in.

***kisses**

Those two never admit it, but they love to steal kisses, espescially towards each other.

***miss**

The hardest time for one is when the other is not around and they missed the other so bad until it's hurt.

***birthday**

On Naruto's birthday, he receives a poem which said

" _Don't count how many roses I sent, just see them to know I love you;_

_ Don't mention those poems I wrote, just understand them to know I love you;_

_ Don't weigh all candies I bought for you, just taste it to remind you how sweet you're to me;_

_ Don't say no when I ask you to marry me, just say yes then we'll be happy_"

after that, Naruto tackled Sasuke and absolutely said "YES! YES! YES!"

***together**

They never made a fuss about why they're being together, they just really happy that they did

~owari~

* * *

Happy birthday, Naruto! I hope you'll always believe you dream & I'll pray Kishimoto-sensei will bring Sasuke home for you! Don't give up, dattebayo!

And for you, thanks for read this, reviewS will make me happy! ;D


End file.
